Toumei Datta Sekai
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Naruto memilih Sasuke untuk jadi teman terakhirnya? Kenapa dia bisa bicara begitu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa? mereka juga cuma bisa bersama sebentar... di waktu yang singkat. Shounen-ai, SasuNaru, Don't Like, Don't Read!


WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hontouni gomenasai! Saya lupa masukin disclaimer di ff saya yg Together With You itu. Emang itu ff saya bikin dari komiknya Daisy Yamada yang judulnya Boyfriend, tapi saya bener-bener lupa. Sekali lagi maaf. Tapi gak semuanya saya bikin gitu kok, nanti saya bedain. Tak usah banyak bacot, Enjoy ff ke – 5 saya ini!

**Bold : (Lyrics)**

_**Bold + Italic : (Translation)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC banget, gaje, abal, alur gajelas dll.**

**Pair : SasuNaru!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance kali (?)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_' Aku suka rambutnya, matanya, kebaikannya walaupun dia dingin, ketegasannya, suaranya. Aku suka. Walaupun aku cuma bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, tanpa sepengatahuannnya,'_

'_Aku suka Sasuke… suka sekali…'_

* * *

Konoha Senior High School

* * *

Suatu hari di musim gugur, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ano hi honto ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Dou ni wasurete shimatta yo)**

**(**_**Kenapa aku begitu kehilangan hari itu? Aku telah lama melupakannya**_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

WUSSSSSHHH

Angin itu bertiup kencang. Tidak terasa musim gugur telah tiba. Daun-daun yang gugur, berterbangan tertiup angin.

Ketika jendela terbuka, angin dingin mulai memasuki ruangan ini.

Saat itu, di sini, di ruang OSIS, aku bertemu dengan anak itu.

Laki-laki berambut pirang. Mata Sapphirenya menatapku lekat langsung ke dalam bola mata hitamku.

"Hai!"

'Manis,' batinku saat dia menyapaku dengan senyumannya.

"Kau siapa?"

Bukan menjawab salamnya, aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Nada bicaraku pun tetap seperti biasanya -datar-.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 1-2. Salam kenal! Kau Uchiha Sasuke si Ketua OSIS dari kelas 2-2?"

"Hn. Dari mana kau datang? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk lewat pintu,"

"Dari sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pada langit yang cerah.

"Hah? Dari langit? Jangan bercanda, Dobe!" sahutku, ketus.

Sepertinya dia tidak terima oleh ejekan itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sedang menahan amarah.

"Sialan kau, Teme! Beraninya mengejeku! Teme sialan!"

Naruto membalas ejekanku. Wajah marahnya itu sangat lucu. Aku suka.

"Dobe," ejekku lagi.

"Teme! Aku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu padamu,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin... kau jadi teman... terakhirku,"

Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan.

"Hn,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natte itte. Sore na no ni bokura kaerezu ni ita)**

_**(Kita tidak bisa saling melihat dalam senja. Selain itu, kita tidak mampu untuk kembali)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

2 hari kemudian.

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi. Naruto dengan santainya masuk ke kelasku yang sedang sepi dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung menarik tanganku. Sepertinya ada tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi bersamaku.

"Oi, Dobe! Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Si Dobe itu malah terus berjalan, masih dengan menarik tanganku.

"Ke suatu tempat, Teme. Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman polosnya itu, mau tidak mau hatiku luluh juga. Aku menghela nafas ringan.

"Terserahlah,"

Sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus mengalah.

TEP

"Nah, sudah sampai,"

Ternyata tempat yang dia ingin kunjungi itu bukit bagian belakang sekolah.

"Bukit belakang sekolah? Mau ngapain kau di sini?"

"Iseng," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

BLETAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Menyesal aku ikut denganmu,"

"ADUH! SAKIT, TEME! Jangan pukul kepalaku!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik," komentarku, sangat ketus.

"Heh. Baiklah. Aku bawa sesuatu nih!"

Naruto berkata riang sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi... kue Tiramisu.

"Tiramisu?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Ini belinya di toko Deimon Cake, ttebayo! Ayo makan sama-sama. Kue ini kue kesukaanku, jadi pasti enak!"

"Kucoba sedikit saja deh. Aku tidak terlalu suka manis,"

Dengan cuek, aku mengambil sepotong kue dari kotak itu dan memakannya dalam sekali suapan.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum mengomentari rasa kue itu.

"Hn... Enak,"

"Iya, kan?!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar komentarku.

'Jadi, Tiramisu itu kue kesukaan Naruto,'

Diam-diam, aku menghafal sesuatu hal yang disukai laki-laki pirang di depanku ini. Dan tanpa kusadari kami jadi semakin dekat, di waktu yang singkat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro. Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru ootte kakushiteru)**

_**(Di satu tempat, hati kita yang tampak rapuh dan patah. Mencoba tuk bersembunyi di balik kata-kata kokoh. Mencoba tuk bersembunyi)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lusa

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa kau selalu datang ke kelasku? Kalau kau mau, mulai besok biar aku yang datang ke kelasmu,"

Aku dan Naruto sedang duduk menyender di pohon ginko yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah.

Mendengar saranku tadi, Naruto malah kaget.

"Eh, ano, etto, ng─nggak usah! Aku ke kelasmu setiap hari juga nggak apa-apa,"

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa saat mengajakku ke sini kau selalu mengambil jalan memutar yang jauh dari kelasmu? Kau seperti tidak ingin diketahui,"

"Ya─yah. Ka─karena sudah kebiasaan lewat situ,"

'Aneh,' batinku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi gugup begitu? Memangnya aku mengatakan hal yang salah?'

"Sudah ya, Teme! Aku mau balik duluan ke kelas!"

"Eh, oi! Dobe!"

Aku memanggilnya tapi, dia sepertinya tidak dengar dan terus saja berlari.

'Ada yang salah dengan si Dobe itu,'

'Lebih baik besok biar aku yang ke kelasnya,' tekadku, bulat.

.

.

Esok hari

#Normal Pov

Di jam istirahat siang ini, Sasuke kini sedang menelusuri lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelas Naruto, kelas 1-2.

Setibanya di depan kelas 1-2, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Mata onyxnya memandang seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang.

'Tidak ada,' pikirnya.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin berpikir untuk pergi, seorang pemuda dari berambut hitam dari kelas 1-2 tersebut memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-Senpai!" panggil anak bernama Kiba itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau tadi aku sudah menyerahkan berkas keuangan OSIS bulan ini pada Yamanaka-san,"

"Hn. Daripada itu, apa kau tau Naruto pergi kemana?"

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya, ada yang mau kubicarakan dengannya,"

"Senpai bicara apa? Naruto... sudah meninggal!"

.

DEG

.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda!" geram Sasuke. Dia menarik kerah baju Kiba.

"A-aku tidak bercanda! Su-sumpah! Naruto sudah meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan!"

Karena merasa anak itu tidak berbohong padanya, perlahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman kerah bajunya.

'Dobe... sudah meninggal. 2 minggu yang lalu dia sudah meninggal. Tapi, kemarin dia ada di sini! Bicara padaku, bercanda, dan melakukan berbagai hal...'

Pemuda berambut raven berbalik dan berjalan gontai ke kelasnya. Mata onyxnya kosong. Seperti tidak ada cahaya hidup di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sayonara aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara. Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo itsuka no itami mo Koete…)**

_**(Selamat tinggal, walau kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kita akan bergerak maju. Walau kau tak ada di dunia ini. Aku akan berlari. Melewati rasa sakit setiap hari. Melewati…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si ketua OSIS kembali lagi ke kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya di pojok belakang kelas.

Dia menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan yang putih berarak. Cuma satu nama yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

'Naruto...'

Istirahat sudah usai, anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran pun kembali dimulai.

Sasuke menatap gurunya -yang sekarang sedang mengajar- dengan pandangan tidak berminat.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan lebih memilih membaca novel yang dia pinjam kemarin di perpustakaan.

'... _Orang yang meninggal dunia biasanya akan tinggal selama 19 hari di dunia untuk sesuatu urusan_...'

Bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu membatin kata-kata yang tertulis di novel tersebut dan akhirnya dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu.

'Naruto... meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu. Ini hari ke-5 dia berteman denganku,' pikirnya. 'Berarti, hari ini hari terakhirnya!'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa izin dari Iruka-Sensei.

Sebelum Sasuke berlari keluar kelasnya, dia bergumam kecil "Ada urusan," dan kembali berlari menyisakan pintu yang di tutup terlalu keras.

'Ah, dasar Uchiha,' batin Iruka-Sensei sambil tersenyum maklum.

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa henti, dia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Wareta garasu no kakera kusamura no nioi natsu nokizuguchi. Nee kimi wa ima doko ni iru no?)**

_**(Pecahan kepingan kaca, aroma tempat berumput, luka musim panas. Hei, dimana kau sekarang?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Naruto,'

Yang dia inginkannya sekarang cuma Naruto, tidak ada yang lain.

Pemuda raven itu berlari menuju bukit belakang sekolah. Dia tidak tau Naruto ada di sana atau tidak tapi, kali ini dia hanya mengikuti perasaannya.

Dan ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset. Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan kota di bawahnya.

"Dobe,"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan itu kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme! Tadi pas isrirahat aku ke kelasmu tapi, kau tidak a─"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Naruto," sela Sasuke saat temannya itu sedang bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sumikitta mizu mo itsu shika nibuku nigotte shimatte. Kidzuitara boku mo otona ni natteta)**

_**(Tanpa disadari, air bersih menjadi kusam dan berlumpur. Ketika kau menyadarinya, aku telah tumbuh dewasa)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tau─apa?"

"Kau itu... sudah meninggal,"

DEG

'Teme su─sudah tau,'

"Dari mana kau ta─"

"Dari teman sekelasmu, jadi tidak usah mengelak," lagi-lagi Sasuke menyela perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Yurayura minamo ranhansha shite ita. Hikari wa ima demokagayaki watatteru kagayaki watatteru)**

_**(Bayanganku di permukaan air yang beriak. Bahkan sekarang, cahaya masih bersinar. Cahaya masih bersinar)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa disembunyikan?"

"I─itu karena... Aku takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku!"

Sasuke tercengang dengan pernyataan si pirang di hadapannya ini. Dia langsung memeluk Naruto erat seakan takut kehilangannya.

.

.

#Sasuke Pov

"Jangan jadikan alasan seperti itu untuk berbohong!"

WUUSSSHH

Angin mulai bertiup kencang. Angin ini… Angin yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme. Sudah waktunya aku-"

GREB!

Sebelum si Dobe itu selesai bicara, aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Dobe!"

Padahal saat itu, semuanya tidak akan berguna lagi. Dia tetap akan kembali.

Naruto dengan kasar mendorong dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ini sudah benar-benar waktunya," Naruto mulai bicara sambil tersenyum.

Aku mulai geram pada bocah di hadapanku ini! Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini!?

Naruto mulai mundur melangkah menjauhiku. Sekarang aku mulai takut dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Bagaimana pun, melewati hari-hari terakhirku denganmu sangat menyenangkan,"

"Aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu..."

"Walaupun cuma sebentar,"

"Aku... tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,"

Naruto kali ini tersenyum sangat tulus. Jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan, takut.

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin bilang terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sasuke,"

Naruto mundur satu langkah lagi. Semakin menjauhiku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kembali kesini!" bentaku padanya.

Tetapi, Naruto tetap saja memasang senyum seperti itu.

.

SRAK

.

#Normal Pov

Daun-daun mulai berterbangan diterpa angin yang kencang. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk segalanya Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Naru─"

.

Baru saja Sasuke tangan Sasuke ingin menggapai Naruto, sosok pemuda pirang itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

.

SRAKK

.

"Selamat tinggal,"

.

WUUSSHH

.

Naruto pun menghilang... bersamaan dengan daun-daun yang berguguran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sayonara ano hi te wo futte are kara kimi mo kawatta n darou. Sore demo ikite iku n datte ikutsu mo nakitai yoru wo koete)**

_**(Selamat tinggal, sejak kita melambaikan tangan di hari itu, kau harus berubah. Dan juga, aku masih hidup. Mengatasi keinginanku untuk menangis di malam hari)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Na─Naruto?"

"Do─be?"

Sasuke yang telah sadar Naruto sudah pergi, tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya pusing, terasa seperti berputar-putar.

"Kembali..." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Kembali Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kembali sekarang juga!"

Sasuke terus berteriak menghadap langit. Dia tidak peduli suaranya akan habis jika terus berteriak memanggil Naruto. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia juga tidak peduli pada apapun.

'Karena cuma kau... yang kupedulikan,'

Langit yang cerah dan daun yang berguguran tertiup angin. Pada hari itu, Sasuke kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ano hi honto ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke?)**

_**(Kenapa aku begitu kehilangan hari itu?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

1 tahun kemudian.

"Uchiha-Senpai, aku membelikan kue Tiramisu untukmu!" ujar seorang anak buah Sasuke di OSIS, Lee.

'Hah!' Sasuke tiba-tiba kaget. Ya, dia masih ingat dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Kue itu juga... kue kesukaan Naruto.

'Sekarang pun... aku masih belum bisa melupakannya,' batinnya.

"Hn. Taruh saja di meja," jawabnya santai.

"Osh! Baiklah, Senpai!"

Lee pun berlalu meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS bekerja sendirian di mejanya.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wakil ketua OSIS, Neji Hyuuga.

"Kau masih disini, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjaan,"

.Neji menghampiri meja Sasuke dan melihat sebuah box kue yang ternyata berisi kue Tiramisu.

"Tiramisu? Kau suka kue ini?"

Si pemuda raven tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Aku suka... suka sekali,"

Neji sedikit kaget mendengar itu. Padahal dari dulu Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, kan?

"Hmm, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau arti dari kue Tiramisu?"

"?"

"Tiramisu itu kan dalam bahasa Italia, artinya..."

.

.

.

"... Izinkan aku pergi ke surga,"

.

.

.

'_Walaupun tidak di sini tapi, aku pasti akan bisa bersamanya…'_

'_Di dunia tembus pandang,'_

.

.

.

_**_ Finish _**_

.

.

.

A/n : Haii minna! Ane emang bener-bener bejat -_- . masa lagi hari kedua UAS, malah apdet fanfic. Untung gak ketauan. Kalo iya, habislah. Terus, kayaknya ini ff lebih ke tiramisu ye daripada ke Toumei Datta Sekai? Biarin aja deh :p. Yah okelah, akhir kata.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


End file.
